


Dragonlord Diaries

by mothmans_barmitzvah



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Short Stories, and this happened, bbc merlin - Freeform, i rewatched merlin and got sad gay, merlin short stories, more on the way i think, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmans_barmitzvah/pseuds/mothmans_barmitzvah
Summary: A small series of Merlin short stories, mostly prompted and some original but i'm pretty proud of all them so far, so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ .





	1. Chapter 1

01: Spiders

[No Ship/No Prompt]  
The subject of fears had been coming up often lately. What with the threat of Morgana looming over Camelot, people seemed to be more on edge. 

"C'mon Merlin, you're always by the princess' side, you've gotta know what he's scared of!"

Of course Merlin knew, but that didn't mean he had to share. The young warlock had been sworn to secrecy, and Merlin tried to make a point of never breaking a promise.

He remembered the day he found out. It was late at night just after a long and rather unsuccessful hunt, so he and Arthur were in a comfortable silence, each minding their own. Until suddenly the peace and quiet had been broken by a less-than-manly squeal coming from the direction same direction as the King of Camelot.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?" Merlin hurried over to Arthur's makeshift bed, the usually composed King flushed with a ruby red.

"Nothing Merlin."  
"But I heard you scream, what-"  
"I didn't scream, and you heard nothing, go back to preparing supper Merlin." 

His tone seemed more demanding, but also slightly desperate. Merlin nodded, not wanting to get on his King's bad side this far into a hunt, but his curiosity got the better of him. Peering into the disheveled bedroll, Merlin spotted a small spider, it's legs stretched out and frozen in fear. As realisation dawned on him, Merlin began to giggle. 'Of all things Arthur could be afraid of..!' 

Suppressing the laughter, Merlin walked over and picked up the poor spider, releasing him into the forest before making his way back to the fire, and shooting his friend a look of exasperation on the way. One which he returned with his own deadly glare.

"You tell anyone of this-"  
"Yeah I get it. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Merlin flashed his signature grin before sitting beside the fire, turning the meat.

And his secret was safe. After all, the young warlock knew a thing or two about bending the truth. But that didn't stop Merlin from summoning a spider or two on the days when Arthur had been particularly prattish. 

"Nope, sorry Gwaine. If he is scared of anything, he must be pretty good at hiding it. If you'll excuse me, Arthur's got me running around like a racehorse today!" Merlin swept off sending a friendly grin to the knight, a familiar spell swirling in his mind.

A high pitched squeal sounded through the royal chambers. 

'My work here is done.' Merlin grinned. He looked down at the large basket of clothing in his doorway. 'Well, almost.'


	2. 02: Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; A serial killer murdered and buried you. Unbeknownst to him, you're immortal. You spend the rest of his life tormenting him by pretending to be a ghost.

After so many hundreds of years, immortality can get very, very dull. Merlin learned that the hard way. He also learned that it's always best to make the most out of any situation. Although when he woke up in a shallow grave, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to have fun with this one.  
Ripping open the black bag that surrounded him, memories came flooding back.  
***  
Digging his keys from his pocket, Detective Martin Errydius climbed into his car, unknowingly walking straight into his own target's trap.  
As he turned the ignition, he felt a cold metal on the back of his head.  
"Drive."

Martin did as he was told, asking questions every now and then, as they drove into the back countries of London. The figure answered the questions carelessly, obviously believing he had won.  
A demand was made to pull over. They did, and the detective soon found himself standing in the middle of a field with the barrel of a gun resting on his forehead.

"One last question. Before I go, obviously. What's your name?" It was all very film noir, but the drama seemed to be apreciated by both parties. The gun was cocked.  
"Very well. Not like you can tell anyone where you're going. My name is Aaron Penn. Goodbye detective."  
The shot rang through the air, as Detective Martin Errydius' mind went blank.

***

"Ohh, really Arthur?" Merlin looked around the field in which he had been buried. It was the same one he had 'died' in. He supposed he admired the dramatic irony of it, but was slightly disappointed in his old friend, believing he could do better.

The Warlock brushed himself off, slightly kicking himself for not realising his case's identity sooner.   
'Then again, with all of Arthur's reincarnations, you'd think he'd choose something better to do with this life?'

Trudging through the field, Merlin noticed his car was gone. He wondered whether Arthur had sold, ditched or destroyed it; he rather liked that car.  
Merlin wondered what he should do now. That personality was probably considered dead already, and he had no other way of keeping an eye on Arthur. Merlin stopped just at the edge of the field.  
"Unless..."

***

And that was how Merlin found himself breaking into Aaron Penn's apartment at three in the morning, the mischievous grin on his face unwavering since the idea had popped into his head. The giddy, childish excitement Merlin felt, always felt like a refreshing shower on a hot day. Rare, but something to be savored. So Merlin sat on the little chair in the corner of Aaron Penn's room and waited.

And waited.

Aaaaand waited.  
Turned out, Artie is a heavy sleeper no matter what body he's in.  
Merlin was almost falling asleep himself out of boredom, when finally at 11:27am, the once-king of Camelot began to stir. An immature grin found it's way to Merlin's face, as the man sat up groggily, hauling himself out of bed. 

Suddenly, the blonde man's face drained of colour as he noticed the grinning detective in his reading chair. His clothes bloodied and covered in dirt, and the bullet wound still in his head, Aaron thought he must be going crazy.  
"Whatcha staring at, buddy?"

The grown man let out a not-so-grown scream, and ran as far away as he could from the now-laughing warlock. 

***

Needless to say, Aaron ended up confessing to his crimes. The reward was a life sentence, and no more visits from his special friend. His time in prison was surprisingly well spent, with two books published and a third on the way, Aaron Penn took his punishment with dignity. As a King would. Merlin was weirdly proud.

Sure enough everyone was shocked when they set out to find what was left of one of their best detectives, and only found a hole in the ground and a ripped black bag, but all other victims got justice and for that, Merlin was thankful. Maybe next time, Arthur wont be such a prat. Well, such a murderous prat that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So since I wasn't able to write or upload anything new for my TAZ Amnesty fic, I thought I'd upload some old Merlin stuff until I can find the time to sit and write. Joyous Candlenights my lovelies. <3


End file.
